


Positività

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2020 [20]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2020, COVID, M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb, presence toto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Lewis risulta positivo al covid ed è terrorizzato non dal virus in sé o dallo star male, bensì dalla possibilità di aver contagiato Seb e procurato in quel caso il suo male. Nel momento d'attesa del responso definitivo, entrambi riflettono sulle eventualità e per entrambi conta l'altro più di ogni altra cosa. Toto intanto fa il padre severo!
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745437
Kudos: 4





	Positività

**Author's Note:**

> la fic fa parte della serie 2020 ed è esattamente poco dopo il primo dei 2 GP in Bahrain, quando Lewis scopre di essere positivo. Quando ho scritto la fic certi dettagli specifici non li sapevo, perciò ho scritto secondo logica, considerando la prassi regolare di questo genere di cose. Il fatto di essere uno positivo ed uno negativo pur con contatti intimi avvenuti l’ho presa dai miei genitori a cui è capitato proprio questo curioso fatto, perciò ho scritto la fic in questo modo. Altre introspezioni dei due, in particolare di Lewis, le ho prese invece da me perché sono un po’ i miei pensieri di quando sono stata positiva io (fra l’altro l’ho avuta più o meno come Lewis, con sintomi lievi per la maggior parte dei giorni, perciò ero molto partecipe alla sua situazione!). Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst

# POSITIVITÀ

#  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1056.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1059.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1052.jpg)

/Lewis/

Il risveglio oggi non è dolce come le altre volte.   
Mi sveglio col classico cerchio alla testa, non è strano, ma nemmeno così consueto. Specie se mi sveglio fra le braccia di Seb come oggi.   
Ormai dobbiamo sempre restare il giorno successivo la gara, perché dopo di quella ci sono i test del covid di routine e non possiamo andare via dal posto finchè non ci sono i risultati il mattino seguente. Poi in realtà dipende anche da quando e dove è il GP successivo. In questo caso era ovvio ci fermassimo qua in ogni caso perché la prossima settimana, ovvero ormai possiamo dire questo fine settimana, ci sarà il secondo GP del Bahraim. Non è lo stesso circuito perciò abbiamo il programma di cambiare hotel fra due giorni, ma per ora rimaniamo qua. A maggior ragione che è la stessa città, Manama.   
Quando quest’anno abbiamo avuto occasioni simili, e sono capitate alcune volte per il calendario particolare, abbiamo passato la settimana insieme ed è stato bello. Nel dramma di un annata assurda piena di problemi uno peggiore dell’altro ogni giorno, questo era la cosa più bella.   
Quando succede sono di buon umore il lunedì, ma oggi non è che sono di cattivo umore, è che non sono tanto giusto.   
A parte il mal di testa mi sembra di essere passato sotto la macchina e non di esserci stato sopra. Non a livelli tragici, forse esagero, ma non è normale per me svegliarmi in questi stati di spossatezza.   
\- Mmh, sei caldo... - La sua voce roca bassa ed impastata mi fa sussultare mentre gli stavo ancora bel steso sopra. I nostri corpi ancora nudi completamente a contatto uno sull’altro. Sollevo la testa e lo guardo meravigliato, toccandomi la fronte.   
\- Davvero? - Non sento niente di particolare, ma non sono bravo ad auto giudicarmi. Seb alla cieca e senza aprire gli occhi mi palpa il corpo iniziando dal culo e mi fa ridere.   
\- È così che si misura la temperatura? - Le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso malizioso, continua a risalire sulla schiena e poi sulla nuca in quello che sono carezze e palpeggiamenti più che altro. Quando arriva alla testa, sempre ad occhi chiusi, trova il viso e la fronte e me la tocca prima coi palmi poi col dorso e infine col polso. Metodi da genitore suppongo.   
\- Hai un po’ di alterazione. - Mi tiro su sui gomiti e lo guardo ancor più attento.   
\- Insomma, come fai a dirlo? Mica sei un termometro vivente! - Che io sappia. Seb torna a sorridere e questa volta apre gli occhi tornando con le mani sul mio culo, la sua postazione preferita.   
\- Conosco alla perfezione la temperatura normale del tuo corpo, in ogni circostanza il tuo corpo ha una temperatura che la sento col mio. Al mattino del lunedì dopo una notte di sesso, dopo una tua vittoria in F1, non sei così caldo. Non è eccessivo, però lo sei. - Incuriosito e divertito dalla sua analisi e pure impressionato dalla conoscenza che ha di ogni particolare del mio corpo, mi giro e mi allungo sul comodino a recuperare il termometro elettronico con cui siamo costretti a viaggiare ormai da giugno.   
Seb mi guarda rimanendo supino, è sicuramente anchilosato perché gli ho dormito addosso, ma si aggrotta mentre mi fissa con più attenzione.  
\- Non stai bene. - E non è una domanda. Io sorrido cercando di mitigare.   
\- Ho mal di testa... - E qualche dolorino di troppo...  
Poco dopo il termometro suona e lo guardo. Poi guardo Seb impressionato.   
\- 37,3... - Comunico.   
Alza la spalla.  
\- Alterazione. La tua temperatura normale viaggia sui 36, giusto? - E qua mi siedo e lo fisso con occhi spalancati, shoccato. Non gliel’ho mai detto.   
\- Come lo sai? - Seb ride e con calma si tira su a sedere appoggiando la schiena nella testiera.   
\- Quando conosci qualcuno così bene come io conosco te, questo comprende ogni centimetro del suo corpo. - Sembra facile, ma io non saprei dire che temperatura ha normalmente... faccio il broncio sentendomi un fidanzato di merda.   
\- Io non saprei dire che temperatura hai di solito... - Dico come se avessi fatto chissà cosa di brutto. Lui ride e mi prende la nuca afferrandomi le treccine sciolte e tutte per i fatti loro, mi attira a sé obbligandomi a stargli di nuovo addosso.   
\- Sono più osservatore, più attento ai dettagli. Ma fa parte delle nostre personalità... io sono uno che ragiona di più, tu sei quello emotivo... - A questo ripenso alle volte che esplode e fa degli autentici macelli stile Apocalisse e alzo un sopracciglio scettico.   
\- Sì beh, ci ragioni finchè non ti viene su il matto e parti in quarta a fare Desert Storm! - Seb ride di gusto al mio paragone e con le dita sempre sulla mia nuca, mentre mi accoccolo contro di lui da seduto, come un gattino, mi carezza dolcemente fra le treccine che scendono sul collo.   
\- Lo so. Ma normalmente sono una persona più di testa che di pancia. -   
\- Io sono solo di pancia? - Seb ride ancora baciandomi la fronte.   
\- Tu sei di cuore. - Sto per dire che anche lui ha un cuore, ma non mi lascia parlare perché sta per baciarmi sulla bocca e a questo un pensiero improvviso mi balena sulla testa e mi ritraggo fissandolo cupo, come se avessi spento un interruttore.   
\- E se ho il covid? Non dovresti baciarmi... - Seb ride ancora, la sua capacità di alleggerire tutto, di sdrammatizzare.   
\- Se ce l’hai me l’hai già passato stanotte... - Sospiro poco convinto.   
\- Sì ma... - Ma non so, il mio cervello vuole dirmi qualcosa, ma non riesco ad ascoltarlo perché Seb mi bacia a forza attirandomi di nuovo a sé e dopo che le nostre bocche si sono intrecciate e fuse, aggiunge:   
\- E poi anche se tu fossi positivo ed io negativo, non vorrei starti lontano un istante, perciò vorrei stare con te comunque. A quel punto meglio essere entrambi positivi. - e qua niente, mi partono le lacrime che tengo stretto dietro gli occhi, ma lui torna ad infilarmi la lingua in bocca mentre dentro di me, una piccolissima parte di me, sa che c’è qualcosa che non va.   
Ma non so bene e quindi mi abbandono a lui sentendomi già meglio fra le sue braccia. Se ho un po’ di alterazione si spiegano i dolorini che ho, però può anche essere normale influenza oppure stanchezza o niente...   
Però può anche essere il covid.   
E qua, come evocato, come se l’avessi chiesto con un incantesimo, il telefono mi suona. Salto su come una molla, sentendo ancora quel qualcosa che non va, e mi giro rispondendo subito. Non è un numero registrato, ma è locale, perciò potrebbero essere i risultati dei test che abbiamo fatto alla fine del GP ieri pomeriggio. I risultati sono comunicati sempre il giorno dopo dall’ente privato che se ne è occupato, non abbiamo di certo salvati tutti i numeri, ma siccome sono dati sensibili devono per legge comunicarli solo a noi. Per questo ho due cellulari e due numeri, perché uno è per questioni burocratiche e professionali, uno è esclusivamente personale. Quello che suona è quello di lavoro.   
\- Pronto? - Dico con voce tremante ed il cuore assurdamente in gola, guardo nel vuoto con attenzione e l’aria seria per non distrarmi guardando Seb che probabilmente mi prende in giro. La voce estranea mi risponde in inglese straniero e mi comunica che sono risultato positivo al covid, poi mi dà delle direttive specifiche.   
\- Innanzitutto deve eseguire una quarantena di isolamento fiduciario. Deve stare completamente solo se ha la possibilità. So che al momento è in un hotel come da programma in attesa dei risultati, presumibilmente farà l’isolamento lì. - Pensa che io sia solo. O mi chiederebbe se vivo con qualcuno, ma sa chi sono e in che circostanze ho fatto il tampone. - Sappiamo che al momento è solo, per cui non servono indicazioni per conviventi. - Lo dà per scontato e qua fisso Seb pallido come un cadavere, mentre vado nel panico più totale ed io non so cosa dire, cosa fare. In un istante esplodono in me mille scenari e la signorina mi parla e mi deve ripetere la domanda perché non la sento, col sangue che fischia nelle orecchie, la pressione alle stelle. Il panico più irragionevole.   
Seb.   
I suoi occhi mi fissano seri, ha subito capito che c’è qualcosa.   
\- Ha avuto contatti stretti con persone senza le precauzioni regolari quali mascherina? -   
\- Contatti stretti senza mascherina? - Ripeto per vedere se ho capito bene e per prendere tempo. Il panico è tipo un’enorme Oceano che straripa in me, in questo momento.   
\- Sì... - Penso che stia perdendo la pazienza perché è la terza volta che me lo dice. Mi mordo il labbro e su due piedi ho la visione assurda di me che dico:   
‘Fare sesso con qualcuno è considerato contatto abbastanza stretto? No perché in quel caso devo segnalare Sebastian Vettel come probabile contatto stretto!’  
Ma per fortuna la mia lingua si frena per qualche miracolo e scuoto la testa.  
\- No no, nessuno, ho avuto sempre la mascherina. Nessun contatto stretto. -   
Non posso, non posso assolutamente dirglielo. Ha prevalso il cuore? La testa? Cosa ha prevalso? Da un lato devono saperlo per rifargli il test perché potrei averlo contagiato stanotte anche se il test di ieri risulta negativo. Chissà quando cazzo l’ho preso, dipende da quando sono stato contagiato. In ogni caso... in ogni caso che diavolo faccio?   
\- Allora fissiamo subito la data del prossimo tampone fra dieci giorni, verrà seguito per le sue condizioni di salute. - Qua mi chiede come sto e gli rispondo e a questo punto mi sento un verme.   
\- Sì io ho sintomi lievi, non mi sento benissimo ma non sto nemmeno poi così male... forse è il caso di rifarlo subito per un’ulteriore conferma? - La speranza di essere negativo al secondo tampone c’è anche se mi sento uno straccetto. Alla fine concordano con un tampone già oggi.   
È peggio quando metto giù il telefono e lo guardo perplesso, terrorizzato.   
Seb capisce.   
\- Sei positivo? - Annuisco come se fosse colpa mia, ma sono nel panico, la testa non va, nemmeno la lingua. Mi metto la mano sulla bocca mentre l’ondata di calore mi colpisce e le lacrime mi bruciano gli occhi.  
E non serve che parlo perché Seb mi abbraccia, cerco di staccarlo sapendo che non dobbiamo, ma lui insiste e mi stringe più forte.   
\- Non sapevo cosa fare, dovevo dire che tu sei un contatto stretto ma ho pensato che sarebbe stato un casino e non sapevo cosa fare e ho detto di no, ma tu... tu... noi stanotte... e ora... - E lui mi abbraccia ancora più forte tirandosi su verso di me, mi stringe nascondendo la testa contro il suo collo e piango. Le lacrime escono da sole disperatamente e singhiozzo e lui non dice nulla, si limita ad accarezzarmi e stringermi.   
\- Ascoltami. - Fa poi con voce ferma e sicura. - Io richiederò un secondo test privato per motivi personali, gli istituti privati lo fanno, paghi e ti fanno tutto ciò che vuoi. Se sarò positivo farò l’isolamento con te. - Improvvisamente scoppio a ridere ed il fiato ritorna.   
\- Non dovremmo essere isolati? -   
\- Isolati dai negativi... noi siamo positivi e lo siamo nello stesso momento. Faremo la stessa prassi! -   
Lui è sicuro. Sicurissimo di essere positivo e di fare tutto così come farò io, di poter stare con me. Che sia plausibile, che non ci siano problemi.   
Io non lo so, non riesco a pensare, non riesco a ragionare. Mi limito ad abbracciarlo e a pensare alla cosa peggiore in questo momento, quello che non potrei proprio sopportare.   
\- E se ti ho contagiato e poi stai male? La gente muore per questo schifo. - Seb calmo sospira e mi parla all’orecchio.   
\- Vale anche per te. - E non so se lui è preoccupato e finge di non esserlo per me, non so come si sente veramente. Alzo la testa e lo guardo provando a leggergli negli occhi. Non lo so, non capisco. Lui sorride dolcemente. - Ci siamo già passati quest’anno... abbiamo già detto che se deve succedere qualcosa ad uno, l’altro non potrebbe comunque sopravvivere. - Grossomodo dovremmo aver espresso questi concetti, credo abbia ragione, ma al momento la mia testa è piena di ‘oddio e se ce l’ha anche Seb?’   
Annuisco con ancora le lacrime che scendono copiose e lui me le asciuga e mi bacia le guance.   
\- Ti amo, andrà tutto bene. Ne usciremo senza problemi. Siamo persone in salute, vedrai che andrà tutto a posto. - E se invece lui starà male per colpa mia? Non avrei mai pensato di dover sopportare questo pensiero atroce.   
Non ‘se lui è malato’. Ma ‘se l’ho ammalato io’.   
Essere colpevole del suo male diventa improvvisamente la cosa peggiore che possa esistere, quello che in assoluto non potrei sopportare. Al pari del ‘se gli causo io un incidente mortale’.   
Non sono cose a cui voglio pensare, ma so che sono il mio peggiore incubo.  
Ed ora eccolo qua.   
E se non ne usciamo bene come dice lui?   
Oh mio Dio, sono nel panico. 

/Seb/

Lo nascondo molto bene, ma la verità è che sono preoccupato.  
Perché un conto è essere positivi asintomatici, ma lui qualche sintomo sia pure lieve ce l’ha.   
Però ovviamente con la scusa dell’isolamento per legge dato che sono un contatto stretto, lo terrò d’occhio.   
Lewis si è appena calmato quando Toto lo chiama, ma è in bagno che si fa una doccia e così rispondo io.   
Quando sente che sono io, Toto sembra avere la risposta alla domanda che gli voleva fare e non so interpretare bene il suo tono.   
\- Sapevo che eravate insieme! -   
\- Ne sei contento o cosa? - Chiedo ironizzando per sdrammatizzare come mio solito.   
\- Davvero lo chiedi? Come lo spieghiamo se anche tu sei positivo? Ha fatto il tuo nome quando gli hanno chiesto possibili contagiati? - Ma che lo chiede a fare? Sa la risposta!   
\- No, però mi autodenuncio. Non come contatto stretto di Lewis, ma chiedo di voler rifare il tampone per ragioni personali. Se pago posso fare quello che voglio. Resto qua con lui, tanto al 99% sono positivo anche io. - Toto fa una risatina.   
\- Certo e se avete sintomi? Se peggiorate? Se avete bisogno di cure? Se vengono a farvi il secondo tampone lì? - Toto parte in quarta, di solito è molto calmo, tiene sempre il sangue freddo ed è questo il suo miglior pregio, ma in questo caso pare un padre e non un capo.   
\- So gestirmi, non sono un bambino. Portiamo avanti una relazione clandestina da anni e non è mai successo niente. Ho una camera ancora pagata a nome mio qua accanto. Se dovesse servire vado lì. Adesso Lewis ha sintomi lievi, alterazione, mal di testa, spossatezza... ma sono lievi. - Toto sembra calmarsi, forse si è convinto che ho tutto sotto controllo.   
\- Seb, c’è l’eventualità che tu sia negativo, dovresti andarci subito in quella camera. - E qua, quando dice questo, per me è come uno sparo che crea il silenzio dal caos. Mi sento gelare.   
\- Io negativo? - Chiedo perplesso. Poi cerco di ragionare. - Ma è assurdo, sono sicuramente positivo. Abbiamo scopato, Toto! -   
\- Sembra che tu lo voglia! - Risponde lui, io mi zittisco per un po’ respirando per riprendere il controllo che avevo perso momentaneamente. Non posso permettermelo o Lewis darà di nuovo di matto.   
\- Non è che lo voglio, ma sono realista. Sarò quasi sicuramente positivo, dobbiamo programmare la cosa. - Toto è d’accordo sul programmare le peggiori eventualità, è così che ha vinto tutto quello che ha vinto e non è poco.   
\- Allora dobbiamo anche programmare che per quell’un percento tu potresti essere negativo. Fammi questo favore, Seb, non sappiamo come possono andare queste cose. Vai nella tua camera, fatti fare un secondo tampone e solo se sei positivo torna da Lewis e controllatevi a vicenda! - Toto capisce che chiederci di stare separati se entrambi positivi è ridicolo ed inutile, aggiungendo il fatto che Lewis è uno che isolato sta male perché gli vengono pensieri, è impensabile. Però il vero problema, la parte peggiore di tutte, sarebbe veramente essere negativo se lui è positivo. Stargli lontano per 2 settimane come successe in primavera, ma questa volta con la consapevolezza che lui potrebbe stare male.   
È questo il problema.   
Non l’isolamento e la separazione di per sé.   
La separazione nel caso in cui lui poi stia male visto che è positivo.   
\- I primi giorni sono quelli più indicativi. Se peggiora, succederà subito. Se invece dovesse mantenersi con sintomi lievi, dovrebbe cavarsela con poco. Sempre dieci giorni nel caso più ottimistico deve fare, ma almeno non sarà stato male. - Toto sembra avermi letto nel pensiero. Quando me lo dice mi sento meglio e Lewis esce dal bagno con l’asciugamano alla vita. Ovviamente stringo le gambe e trattengo il respiro, ci guardiamo negli occhi.  
Vorrei scoparmelo ancora.  
Cazzo, spero di essere positivo!  
\- Tieni, è Toto! - Così gli tiro il telefono e lui lo prende guardandomi con occhioni grandi. - Sa già tutto. - Perché sa che lo sgriderà per la bugia, ma ha anche ragione in effetti. Solo che non posso separarmi da lui proprio ora.   
Cazzo. 

Toto comunque si trasforma in padre e organizza per tutti le cose.   
Richiede un tampone a distanza di due giorni da quello di Lewis per dare eventualmente il tempo al virus, se io l’ho preso, di essere rilevabile con il test. Perciò ci dà l’ordine supremo, così l’ha definito Lewis quando me l’ha comunicato con aria da funerale, di stare assolutamente lontani fino all’esito.   
Non è facile, ma è ragionevole. Insomma, ha effettivamente senso, anche se è dura l’idea di stare separato da lui. Non è stargli lontano perché ci siamo abituati, è sapere d’averlo nella camera accanto.  
Con la mia testa che mi fa e mi disfa cose del tipo:  
‘Se sei positivo vi state torturando per niente.’  
‘E se sei negativo, invece, sarà così per altri dieci giorni!’  
Cioè potrei morire... sperare di essere positivi. Di quei positivi che non hanno poi effetti sulla salute. I positivi asintomatici, tipo.   
Quello mi ha detto di avere sintomi lievi, ma chi gli crede? E se fa finta di averli lievi per non preoccuparmi?  
Come vorrei poter cancellare tutto o anche solo stare lì con lui.  
Dopo che faccio il tampone le ore successive della giornata sono una tortura. Così come lo è la notte.   
Ovviamente non dormo, nemmeno quando ho una corsa il giorno dopo sono così ansioso e la cosa più assurda è che non lo sono per motivi sensati!  
Lo sono perché voglio essere positivo ed infilarmi nella stanza con lui!  
Ad Anna ho detto che sono stato a contatto senza mascherina con Lewis senza andare nei dettagli. Lei sa che ovviamente siamo amici e che fra di noi stiamo vicini e anche capita di abbracciarci o toccarci senza precauzioni.  
Siamo come quelle coppie sposate da tempo che non hanno bisogno dei metodi contraccettivi per scopare, perché tanto anche se restano incinta non è un problema!   
Al paragone mi viene da ridere.   
Anna è stata comprensiva, ovviamente. Mi ha anche rivelato che appena ha appreso la notizia della positività di Lewis (nel mondo non si parla altro che di quello), ha subito avuto paura che l’avessi preso anche io. Sebbene non avessi fatto podio come la volta scorsa, sa che poi qua dietro siamo sempre tutti insieme e noi due essendo amici ci parliamo sempre. Ne era quasi certa, solo che adesso come me nell’attesa è in ansia dell’esito.  
Mi sento di tradirla doppiamente perché spero di essere positivo per poter stare con Lewis.   
Ovviamente la tradisco comunque, però emotivamente ho sempre cercato di essere un marito esemplare. Ovvero di fatto la tradisco, perciò è limitato quello che puoi fare per essere un marito esemplare. Però cerco di esserci più che posso, specie quando sono a casa con loro, di essere sempre di buonumore e sereno e di condividere tutto quello che posso al di fuori di Lewis. Lei sa che ho bisogno dei miei spazi, dei miei momenti di chiusura e non è invadente, li accetta. Per questo alla fine ho voluto sposarla, sapevo che non avrei mai potuto avere nessun altro che lei al mio fianco fino alla vecchiaia.   
Non è che penso che un giorno questa cosa con Lewis finirà, ora come ora mi sento che andrà avanti per sempre e ce lo auguriamo, ma avere dei figli ti fa pensare in prospettiva. Ed io ho sempre voluto dei figli. Non avrei potuto volerli che da lei e sono contento di essere padre. È meraviglioso.   
Però amo profondamente anche Lewis e la mia vita si divide in compartimenti.   
Quando sono con lui sono esclusivamente suo, do tutto. E soprattutto se lui ha bisogno, come ora.   
Quando sono a casa, sono solo della famiglia.  
Adesso è un po’ strano cercare di essere un buon marito mentre la sto effettivamente tradendo. È più facile esserlo a casa, quando sono davanti a lei, piuttosto che appiccicato a Lewis.   
E così la notte vola, mentre io, in pratica, ho pensato a queste cose tutto il tempo.   
Dalle sette in poi inizio a fissare il cellulare che ha la suoneria e prende benissimo l’operatore locale. Lo controllo per essere sicuro che prenda e che non abbia suonato senza che me ne accorgessi. E sto qua. E aspetto. E guardo.   
E potrei morire se non si sbrigano con questi risultati, voglio correre, anzi, volare da Lewis, dannazione. Lo sveglierò con un bacio, infilandomi sotto le sue coperte, gli bacerò le gambe gli farò il solletico e poi...  
Il telefono suona ed io salto spaventato. Ho aspettato tanto la chiamata che quando è arrivata mi ha fatto saltare. Bello.   
Con ansia rispondo sicuro che mi diranno ‘ok può correre dal suo amore’, ma ovviamente le cose nella vita non vanno mai, ma proprio mai, come uno vorrebbe.   
Dannazione.   
Eppure dovrei essere felice.   
\- Le comunichiamo che l’esito del suo tampone è negativo. Perciò non ci sono misure precauzionali da applicare. - E poi non so cos’altro dice, io mi perdo nel ‘negativo’ che in questo momento dovrebbe essere un concetto positivo, ma per me è proprio negativo.   
La parte razionale di me sa che sono un idiota patentato, ma ora forse sono il Seb di pancia, quello che parte e fa cazzate.   
Adesso vado di là e gli dico che sono positivo, non lo saprà nessuno. Solo io.   
Io non posso, NON POSSO, stare separato da lui sapendo che è positivo.  
Ad aprile era diverso, eravamo distanti chilometri oceanici, insomma. Era impossibile a livello logistico, non per positività.   
Adesso io non posso lasciarlo qua da solo e andarmene e peggio ancora non toccarlo, non andare da lui, non sapere come sta, non abbracciarlo.  
Oh Dio non posso proprio. No io vado da lui!

/Lewis/

Il suo viso è la prima cosa che vedo appena apro gli occhi tutto rincretinito. Prima di capire perché gli occhioni blu di Seb mi stanno davanti alla faccia con un gran bel sorriso dolcissimo, mi ci vuole un po’.   
Solo al suo richiamo realizzo che ho il telefono in mano e che mi ha fatto una videochiamata a cui ho risposto senza nemmeno accorgermene.   
\- Buongiorno principessa! - Esclama all’ennesima volta. E ancora mi ci vuole un po’, mi limito a sorridere assonnato stropicciandomi gli occhi.  
\- ‘Giorno... - Non mi ha mai svegliato così in questi giorni, ma che ora è? Cerco di mettere a fuoco l’ora e quando vedo che sono le otto di mattina inarco un sopracciglio.   
\- Seb? Sei negativo? - Come lo capisco subito appena realizzato di essere al mondo?   
Perché se era negativo mi svegliava buttandosi sul letto con me.   
\- Come... come l’hai capito? - Chiede perplesso.   
Io mi giro a pancia in giù e sposto il cuscino in modo da usarlo per appoggiarci il telefono in piedi, così metto le mani intrecciate sotto il mento e parliamo così, con le coperte che mi stanno fin sopra la nuca.   
\- Non sei qua... - Dico ovvio. Seb ci mette due secondi a farmi la radiografia anche attraverso un telefono.   
\- Stai ancora male? - Io ridacchio moscio.   
\- Come gli altri giorni. Niente di pesante, ma nemmeno al top. - Lo liquido così, è comunque la verità. Con lui non potrei mentire.   
Mi scopre subito.   
\- Mi dispiace... - Scuoto la testa divertito.  
\- Lo sapevo che speravi di essere positivo. Questa volta sono state ascoltate le mie preghiere! - Seb fa il broncio come un bambino.  
\- Volevo prendermi cura di te, giocare all’infermiere... - Mi intenerisce perché fa lo scemo ma so che freme per entrare.   
\- Sono contento che non mi hai detto una bugia per stare qua con me. - Poi lo realizzo. - Ma come è possibile che tu sia negativo se abbiamo fatto sesso? - Alza le spalle, è seccato dalla cosa, ma sono contento che abbia usato la testa, come dice lui, e non la pancia!   
\- Dicono che qualcuno ha un sistema immunitario più forte ed è più difficile essere contagiati. - Beh è ovvio.   
\- Sono contento che il tuo sia forte allora. Non mi sarei mai perdonato di averti contagiato! - Seb sbuffa sempre scontento.   
\- Tu capisci che siamo ad una stanza di distanza e non posso venire da te? Avevo accettato questa cosa della separazione perché penavo sarebbe stato due giorni, pensavo di essere positivo! Adesso mi tocca andarmene e continuare con la mia vita sapendoti qua! E se peggiori? - Non so se piangere o cosa. Non me l’aspettavo una reazione così. Ecco che arriva la pancia.   
È una persona incredibile, Seb. Quando è con qualcuno, dà il suo tutto a quella persona o ‘causa’.   
Alla fine sorrido commosso.   
\- Non sai cosa darei per averti qua con me in questi 10 giorni di merda, ma è meglio così. Voglio saperti al sicuro. Aspetto una videochiamata ogni giorno, altrimenti mi sparo. Sai che odio stare solo! - Seb sospira e sembra rassegnarsi, sebbene nel suo caso non è normale che si rassegni.   
È testardo il ragazzo.   
\- Anche ogni ora. Ma devi giurarmi di essere sincero quando ti chiedo come stai. - Ridacchio.   
\- Sì capo! -   
Dico scherzando. Poi sospiriamo insieme e ci guardiamo seri pensando probabilmente alla stessa cosa.   
\- Ci siamo salutati convinti di rivederci fra due o tre giorni... - Dico poi abbattuto. Ho pregato che in realtà andasse così, però è strano. Una parte di me voleva stare con lui. Non perché odio stare da solo, ma perché sarebbe stato così bello concludere un anno incredibilmente bello per me stando con lui 10 giorni.   
Quando ci penso mi viene il magone. Invece le cose non vanno come vogliamo e solo quando sappiamo che non potremo vedere qualcuno cerchiamo di ricordare cose gli abbiamo detto, come è stato l’ultimo saluto e ti senti come se fosse l’apocalisse. È una sciocchezza perché sai che lo rivedrai, ma ti senti così.   
E sul momento, invece, sei tranquillo. Non ci pensi.   
E se sarà l’ultima volta prima di chissà quanto?  
\- Io e te siamo abituati a non vederci per molto tempo, ma adesso è diverso in qualche modo. - Lui dà voce ai miei pensieri.   
\- Sì è così. Non so come. Ma è diverso. -   
\- È perché siamo qua e non possiamo vederci. L’ultimo sprint dell’anno, potevamo fare due settimane insieme in pratica. Invece no. - Lui lo esprime meglio di me anche se normalmente sono io il poeta. Lui ovviamente però mi capisce al volo, come sempre, e dà voce a tutto.   
Adesso sono opaco. Non ho le mie funzioni vitali al massimo, forse è per questo e lui se ne accorge.   
\- Sono preoccupato Lewis. - E qua è serio. Sospiro e faccio un’espressione liberamente malinconica. Per lui è più facile se esprimo quello che ho veramente.   
\- Andrà tutto bene, solo mi dispiace non poterti avere qua adesso. - Lo dico. Mi sembra giusto. 

/Seb/

È come una tortura.  
Se faceva la persona forte mi sarebbe salito il sangue al cervello perché lo conosco e so come è fatto realmente.   
Perciò sa che deve essere sincero in queste cose per tenermi calmo, così mi spegne, però mi tortura lo stesso.   
Come faccio a non andare da lui, a lasciarlo solo?  
Perché dopo un anno così di merda per me a livello professionale doveva finire così?  
Non ci posso credere. Avevo solo lui nel contesto della F1, solo lui che mi faceva stare bene qua durante le gare. Lui e basta.   
E adesso non ho nemmeno lui.  
Mi sale un nodo come un’ondata che pretende di farmi piangere, ma mi concentro sui suoi occhi lucidi. Non posso fargli questo.  
Adesso devo essere io quello forte.   
Non devo essere egoista.   
\- Voleranno questi giorni. Chissà quante canzoni comporrai! - Lui si accende un pochino. - E poi potrai lavorare alla tua prossima linea di vestiti... - Comincio a sciorinargli le miliardi di passioni che ha al di fuori delle corse e lui annuisce.   
\- Ho anche la chitarra, magari affino la mia tecnica! - tendenzialmente compone al computer con quei macchinari super moderni che io non ci capisco un acca! Però sa suonare anche chitarra e piano.  
\- Vedi? Sapevi che ti sarebbe servita! - Non la porta sempre, infatti, ma questa volta avendo più tempo fuori casa in contesto di gare, ha pensato che potesse essergli utile un passatempo da camera. Che caso!   
Cominciamo a parlare di cosa farà e poi di cose pratiche, poi dopo un po’ ci zittiamo pensierosi, sospiriamo insieme.   
\- Mi dispiace che sia andata così. Volevo andasse diversamente questo finale. - Dico a questo punto. Lewis torna con gli occhi lucidi.   
\- Pensa che bello sarà il prossimo anno. Tu con l’Aston Martin, io con la Mercedes! Faremo molti più podi insieme! Vedrai che bello! - E qua fa lui quello forte, perché ci compensiamo sempre a vicenda. E sorridiamo di nuovo e sogniamo, come abbiamo sempre fatto.   
Poi parliamo di George che sostituirà Lewis, di Mick in F1 l’anno prossimo e di tante similitudini con noi da piccoli come loro.   
La vita corre, in qualche modo la vita corre sempre a modo suo, ma prima o poi tutto torna.   
E questi 10 giorni voleranno. E poi torneremo a riabbracciarci e a riscoprire il piacere dei sensi, ma soprattutto del contatto fisico.   
Quest’anno siamo così uniti, così come non lo siamo mai stati.   
Ce la faremo anche ora. 


End file.
